


A laugh, a look

by ballroompink



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the tour of San Francisco, the unexpected happened: Will Darcy laughed.</p>
<p>Post-82</p>
            </blockquote>





	A laugh, a look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts), [throwingpens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwingpens/gifts).



> So across social media Saturday, Jan. 26, 2013, The Lizzie Bennet fandom was allowed to follow the adventures of Lizzie Bennet with the siblings Darcy as they gave her a tour of San Francisco. Not knowing San Francisco at all but knowing that the SF Sketchfest was in high gear at the same time I had them end the night at an event associated with it - The Thrilling Adventure Hour. I posit that Lizzie would be a fan of the podcast and its old timey radio play conceit; it reminds me of her own costumed re-enactments.
> 
> Thanks to throwingpens for the beta.

Lizzie went into the tour with more than a bit of trepidation.

She had good reasons to back up this feeling. One, the mere idea of Darcy joining the ladies on the tour was enough to make her nervous. And two, despite Gigi being genuinely friendly towards her since the first day they met, Gigi was a known meddler in the relationship between Lizzie and her brother. Wait, relationship? What is going on with that? Where was Charlotte when she needed her to sort out these issues?

So, being rightfully worried that Gigi could leave Lizzie alone with Darcy at any point during the day she was on guard. Darcy, too, seemed as if he knew of the same possibility. And yet he was warm and friendly. And though Lizzie even caught him doing that thing with his chin, she also caught him trying to remedy the tic (as if Gigi or someone had brought it up to on several occasions or he had seen a recent episode of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries).

Darcy was also being completely attentive and gentlemanly throughout the day. Lizzie also had assumed that a businessman such as himself would have to be bothered by texts and calls but he only took out his phone when Gigi egged him on to take a photo of something. 

So the siblings Darcy showed Lizzie Bennet the city by the bay, the things that are in the guidebooks that Lizzie had a list of in her mind but also the little out-of-the-way places that only true locals knew of and it all impressed her. A lot. How had she lived her entire life and never been to San Francisco before this internship?

Lizzie had also expected Gigi to entertain her the entire day so she wasn't entirely surprised when Gigi announced that she had four tickets to an event with SF Sketchfest. That it was The Thrilling Adventure Hour really surprised Lizzie. She had only brought up the podcast once to Gigi during one of their lunches. How she was a fan of Paul F. Tompkins and his sketch Beyond Belief and how much it had influenced her own dramatic retellings on her own show.

Fitz, who she had not seen in so long, greeted her with a big hug in front of the Marines’ Memorial Theatre but then Lizzie began to worry. Not that Gigi would make she and Darcy sit next to each other but whether the group would find the show as hilarious as she would. What if they didn't get it? What if they were offended and never wanted to hang out with her ever again? Why was she worried if Darcy would want to see her again after today?

They made their way to their seats in the balcony. Somehow Lizzie was not seated by Darcy. Lizzie did catch a couple of darted looks between Fitz and Gigi and then Gigi grabbed Lizzie and sat her between Fitz and herself while Darcy sat next to Fitz. This gave her the opportunity to catch up with Fitz and fill him in on the day's events though he somehow knew where they had been thanks to Twitter. Then they looked through the program and found out Rider Strong was going to appear and then they all gabbed about how they used to watch him on Boy Meets World. Fitz was really concerned about whether he still looked good.

Then the show began and Lizzie instantly laughed at the old-timey radio show. Soon, Fitz and Gigi were cracking up. But then the unexpected happened: Will Darcy laughed. He laughed so hard that tears had to be wiped from his eyes. Lizzie noticed this because she had turned her head towards him doing the exact same thing. 

And a look was shared.


End file.
